pufflevillefandomcom-20200213-history
Brown Puffle
Brown Puffles were discovered at the Wilderness Expedition (in January 2011) making them latest the puffle, to be released. When discovered, they were found in the Brown Puffle Cave, which was full of machines like: The Puffle "O" crain", Giant puffle beds, a chalk board, LOTS of Puffles of their own kind, and a computer. They also used protective goggles for everything to do with building, eating, and sleeping.You can always see them with goggles on! They also seem to love to invent, and their play modes are all his/her inventions. Being on sale at the Pet Shop for the normal 800 coins, they seem to be the smartest of the Puffles, however this is unknown. According to the Puffle Handbook, they like freeze-dried ice-cream sandwiches. History *'Brown Puffles' were discovered during the Wilderness Expedition in January 2011. *They appeared at the Puffle Party 2012 and 11, but not before since they haven't been discovered yet. Characteristics Attitude: Super smart, inventive. Favorite toys: Beakers, Rocket, Plasma Ball, Helmet, Parachute, Safety Glasses, and Gear Hat. Elite Puffle Items: None. Special facts: Afraid of balloons. Favorite game: Puffle Launch. Play: Uses plasma ball but hair is not as shocked. Better Play: The Brown Puffle lays out a plasma ball. He then jumps over to it and then hugs it. The Static Electricity in the ball forms some Static electricity onto the Puffle making it have hair that sticks out. The puffle shakes it off and returns to normal. Super Play: The Brown Puffle lays out a rocket he built and then jumps inside. The rocket takes off and goes all haywire as it loops while the Brown Puffle falls off, dizzy. His parachute finally opens up but is then too late. The Brown Puffle shakes off his dizziness and goes back to normal. Bath: A big pool appears with atom signs on the side of it, and the Puffle puts on his goggles and dives in the big pool. In the pool a submarine they built floats to the top of the water, the pool vanishes revealing the Brown Puffle. Food: A shiny gray bowl appears and the Puffle digs in, hogging the food. Gum: Blows a bubble and swallows the air inside it. It then floats around like a balloon, quickly deflating. Cookie: The Brown Puffle gets a cookie and then makes an equation. He then makes a laser which makes the cookie bigger, and the Brown Puffle eats it in two or three bites. Dance: Goggles suddenly appear and puffle sways. Postcard: The Puffle is in its airplane and then flies off from your igloo with all of his equipment in the back of the plane. Brush: Gives the brown puffle a temporary mowhawk. Sleep: The Brown Puffle lays a pillow out, puts on his goggles, and then has a nice dream about hard math problems but later finds the answer and awakens. Trivia *It is the 10th Puffle to be discovered on Club Penguin. *The Brown Puffle was at the Puffle Party 2011. They were located at the Dance Lounge, since they are good at computers. The Dance Lodge has game consols which are electronic like computers are. *The Brown Puffle, like the Orange Puffle, has not adapted to the Paint by Letters book, My Puffle. *The Brown Puffles made the elevator to the NightClub Rooftop. *People think that Brown Puffles made the machine in the Cliff in the Wilderness Expedition. *When it dreams, it has a blueprint-like background. *This Puffle might be perfect for Gary the Gadget Guy. *This Puffle is one of the two puffles that still isn't in the Elite Puffles, along with the Orange Puffle, but there is a famous Orange Puffle named Plok, and that Puffle might be an elite puffle. *It is rumoured there will be a brown Elite Puffle called Cookie. *Brown Puffles are known to be good dancers, like the Purple Puffle. *In the Puffle Handbook, it says it is afraid of balloons, but at the Puffle Party 2012 and 11 there are balloons in the dance lounge, but still no effect. Gallery File:BrownPuffleCookie.png|brown puffle with cookie File:BrownPuffle2.png|brown puffle File:Brownpuff.png|brown puffle on old playercard. main picture. File:Brownpuffy.png|brown puffle from the club penguin times File:BROWNpuffle.png|brown puffle from brown puffle pin. Screen shot 201 2-05-08 at 4.png|a brown Tanooki Puffle brown puffle.jpeg Brown_Puffle_House_2011.png|his house GuddLapooh.png Ozann_puffle.png|sad brown puffle with gear hat on Category:Puffles Category:Puffleville Category:Brown Puffles